


An Observation During Communication

by jellytango



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Benny's a weeb, Could be read as unrequited since it's coming from Ethan, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Unrequited Love, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellytango/pseuds/jellytango
Summary: Ethan can't seem to draw his eyes away from Benny.
Relationships: Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	An Observation During Communication

**Author's Note:**

> kay ok this is just pure self indulgent trash and i've been wanting to make content for this show for a lil' bit. this whole premise is just ethan fawning over benny and not listening to what he's talking abt. it's pretty simple! hope you enjoy reading
> 
> -twitter: @KlBASFANG
> 
> -IG: jellytango
> 
> -yt: frantalic

“Listen! The fact Killua totally bodied all those people during his second try at the Hunter’s Exam shows how much he’s improved and—”

  
  
Benny continued to drone on and on about an anime he had watched recently and it was the only thing that kept their one sided conversation going. Benny would talk Ethan’s ear off about something he liked, and Ethan sat patiently and listened to every word because that’s what friends did, right?

But this time was different. This time Ethan couldn’t pay attention to whatever Benny’s latest obsession was because he couldn’t take his mind off of how cute the spellcaster was. Something captivated Ethan this time around, maybe it was the sparkle in Benny’s eyes when he grew fascinated, or the dorky, half crooked smile when he brought up a specific thing. He didn’t know which, but it made it extremely difficult to listen and focus.

“—and that’s what makes him such a cool character- E? Dude, you good? You’re kinda phasin’ out.” Benny cut himself off when he noticed Ethan wasn’t really paying attention. Maybe he was thinking too hard? He had a bad habit of overanalyzing at times.

A hand waved in front of Ethan’s face, snapping him out of his embarrassing thoughts. Shit, did he get caught staring? He sure hoped he didn’t or else he would’ve faced a conversation he really would not want to have. Clearing his throat to try and recoup and a soft blush to go alongside it, Ethan waved around a dismissive hand.

“I’m fine! It’s just..uh- you never told me what the Hunter Exam was! You know I don’t watch that show..so..” Ethan trailed off, a hand scratching the back of his neck to busy himself so the nerves of being caught wouldn’t overwhelm him.

He prayed his bait would work and Benny wouldn’t think he was doing anything weird. It was also a huge plus because he could hear Benny continue to talk about his interests. Maybe it was a bit shady, only really listening to Benny because of his own selfish nature and not out of genuine interest, but cut him some slack! Ethan deserved a bit of self indulgence after all the monster fighting and supernatural phenomenon.

“Oh!! Fuck, yeah you’re right, we’re watching the show tomorrow but the Hunter Exam is basically—”

Settling back into his spinny chair with a sigh of relief, his eyes flickered away from Benny who had been sitting on the foot of Ethan’s bed to the window nearby, moonlight spilling from the very creases in the curtains. And as Ethan’s eyes went back over to focus on Benny once again, his breath hitched.

Looked like the moon favored Benny tonight, because the soft shine made him look absolutely ethereal.

His heart felt like it was beating a hundred miles an hour, the blood rushed through his body and laid dormant in his face, making Ethan look like a cherry. Jaw opened slightly and eyes blinking to comprehend the gorgeous sight before him, Ethan took the opportunity to admire the boy that he called his best friend.

Benny’s pale skin glowed under the gleam of the moonlight, illuminating his face. The soft light showed every expression he made with clear cut clarity. His hair looked fluffy and silky, it’s usual updo curled, defining his chiseled face that started to take form. He could almost count every freckle, every dot and birthmark that laid on Benny’s face, sprinkling down to his neck and the rest of his body. Eyes flickering down to his lips, they made movement but no sound came from it. They glistened, almost begging to be kissed. The lack of contact added with the alluring urge made Ethan swallow to try and hydrate his dry throat. His mouth had grown thick with saliva, making even the simple task of swallowing hard. 

And as Ethan’s eyes trailed from Benny’s lips down to his throat, watching his Adam’s Apple bob with each word he spoke, the seer’s shaky eyes spotted the dip between Benny’s collar bone from the exposed skin showing. 

God..when had Benny gotten so pretty?

Propping his cheek on his hand and resting a hand on his desk, Ethan’s usually nervous and serious expression shifted into one of pure fondness— he didn’t even know he was _capable_ of having such a look, but that type of ideology happened a lot when it came to Benny. Where Ethan was one of practicality and order, Benny was one of chaos and recklessness. He was unpredictable, a total wrench in the system. But even though his impulsivity got them into unnecessary trouble at times, Ethan couldn’t look at it like it was a bad thing. It was _Benny_ , nothing he did could be bad.

Heart steadily going back to it’s usual pace but the soft expression lingering, Ethan’s smile curled slightly as Benny’s hands flailed around to try and express whatever he was saying. That was another thing Ethan loved, how expressive and emotional Benny was. He wasn’t afraid to be himself, to be dorky in public or show anger and defiance to things that pissed him off. Even though he was completely girl obsessed, he was a genuine romantic who always had a flair for the dramatic. Benny meant well with whatever he did— sometimes his executions weren’t the best, but it’s the intention that counts. Or well, that’s what Ethan thought at least.

“YO! EARTH TO ETHAN? Did your mom’s cooking _really_ have that much effect on you? Her new recipe was sorta..” Benny teased, making a jokingly dramatic gagging face.

Benny’s yell was enough to startle Ethan to the point where he almost fell out of his chair, earning a chuckle from Benny. Fumbling around to regain his balance, he gave him a glare that completely lacked any malice as he pursed his lips together in a tight line.

“Benny! You didn’t need to yell! And no, it’s not because of Mom’s new recipe, I threw it out as soon as I tasted it.” Ethan softly hissed, dragging a hand over his face with a groan.

“Then what’s up? Why the hell are you just staring at my face?”

“H-Huh..?! What!? No! I wasn’t staring at your face.”

“Uhh, yeah dude, you were. You were giving me the same dumb lovey dovey look you give Sarah—"

Eyes widening on both their parts, Ethan felt himself break out into a cold sweat. He hadn’t even _thought_ about Sarah ever since the failed date and his ever fading feelings for the vampire. It was probably because of the fact he wanted Benny to be the one on that date, or how he couldn’t stop talking about him. Everything in Ethan’s life had been consumed by the womanizer and that’s when he had figured it out. He’d always liked Benny, but was too afraid to admit it to himself. He let himself slip this time. Hopefully Benny didn’t figure anything out. He scanned the latter’s face, searching for even an inkling of assumption. But all he got was surprise, and then a cheeky grin..? Huh..?

“Ahh, I get it! You were totally thinkin’ about Sarah!” Benny exclaimed, acting like he just uncovered the world’s biggest mystery with a sense of accomplishment filling his tone.

Ethan’s never been more grateful for Benny’s stupidity.

Laughing awkwardly, Ethan gave a forced sheepish grin and a thumbs up. He didn’t like the idea of Benny still thinking he was in love with Sarah, but if it meant his feelings would be hidden? He would take that chance.

“Haha, you totally got me..” Ethan weakly said. He couldn’t believe he was going along with such a stupid accusation.

  
“Of course I did! We’re best friends dude. Now, we’ll get you a redo on that date. This time it won’t go so south.”

Benny stood up and lightly smacked Ethan’s shoulder, squeezing it gently to show his resolve. The contact made Ethan’s cheeks rise up in heat, the tingles shot through his body like electricity and he wished for the touch to linger just a second longer. But Ethan knew dreams didn’t come true easily, and just as quick as it came, Benny’s hand came off Ethan’s shoulder and he was already headed out the door with a goodnight and a see you later, leaving Ethan alone in his now quiet and cumbersome room.

“Oh Benny..why can’t you see _you’re_ the one I wanna date..”


End file.
